Software piracy creates significant losses for software publishers worldwide. Preventing software piracy is even more complicated when the software is designed for high-security environments (e.g., a government agency or an R&D facility). The complication exists because the software must still function without enabling some traditional license enforcement features. With these license enforcement features disabled, the software becomes a prime target for commercialized piracy where it may be duplicated and sold without the knowledge or consent of the publisher.